


between the shadow and the soul

by haymitch (noblydonedonnanoble)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/haymitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think she needs a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between the shadow and the soul

**Author's Note:**

> As it's possibly a bit unclear, I wrote this to go between Hunger Games and Catching Fire.

                She’s stringing those poor boys along and you watch with what can only be described as amusement. Amusement because you don’t think that even _she_ knows, most of the time, where her heart really lies. Of course, they both think that it’s only a matter of time before she makes the “right” choice. Each respective boy believing that _he_ is that “right” choice.

                You don’t think either of them suits her. You think that she needs a challenge, and neither Peeta nor Gale presents much of a challenge.

                This is the only way that you can rationalize her coming to you, night after night, slipping into your house, up to your room, as the rest of the district sleeps.

                The first time it happened, you awoke the next morning and you assumed that you had imagined it—it would not have been the first time. The things that you dream up in a drunken haze, you mused.

                But she comes again and again and finally, one day, you walk in front of a mirror and see the scratch marks that she’d left across your torso. She presents you with some gin from the Hob and you could swear you see a poorly-concealed bite mark where her neck meets her shoulder, just where you had imagined leaving one the night before.

                So you didn’t drink that day, because you had to know for sure. And just like clockwork, you heard the door ease open, heard her padding across the floor.

                Now you live for it. If there’s anything you love as much as you love alcohol, it’s the sound of Katniss creeping into your house, into your room, into your bed. It’s the taste of her. It’s the feel of her sweaty skin melding with yours. It’s her screams as she climaxes with you inside her.

                She comes, you think, because she needs a challenge in her life, will always need a challenge.

                As much as it hurts to think of, you wonder if she realizes that Peeta and Gale aren’t the only ones that she’s stringing along. 


End file.
